User blog:Moon Snail/ANNOUNCEMENT: IaLRPG:TWoG is back! And need help with worlds.
Yep! Computer's here, RPGVXAce is reinstalled, and the RPG is back in business! But I still need some help. Y'see, The story, characters and battles are currently good to go. However... I'm forgetting one important aspect of RPGs: The levels. I've already got the types of worlds planned, but not the worlds themselves. You know what I mean? Got the main idea, but not the name, theme, or story for them. That's where I need you guys! Here are the worlds I've got planned (In order of appearance): #Padlo Plains (Grassy themed area) #*Story: After the gain defeated the hypnotized Neptune, they find themselves in a lush grassland, where they meet Espada. When they enter the town before them, they discover that Princess Peach was once again kidnapped by Bowser and his evil son Bowser Jr.! After they beat (Mini-boss), they're attacked by Robot Zombies! They attempt to run away, but the robots catch up. Espada commands the rest of the gang to run to Bowser's castle while he handles the robots. The gang enters the castle without him. #*What I have: Basic story, level theme, boss(es) (Bowser and Bowser Jr.), town music (Bloons Monkey City music) #*What I need: Main level music, mini-boss #??? (Desert themed area) #*Story: With Bowser whomped and Peach reclaimed, the gang heads to an expansive desert. (A few things happen) Then the gang enters a temple to meet Ristar. He says he knows how to get through it and escape the desert, but he needs some "Desert Crystals" to do it. The gang goes around the temple and battles some monsters, and eventually collect 10 Desert Crystals. Ristar opens the main gate for the gang, but states that if they find more crystals, he'll give them some money. They enter the main gate and encounter An unknown villain. #*What I have: A very small fraction of the story, level theme, boss (Merasmus, subject to change) #*What I need: The actual level itself, name, music, mini-boss. #??? (Futuristic themed area) #*Story: The gang enters a futuristic area. They go to the town. Meanwhile, Espada has been impounded by the Robot Zombies. One demands him to leave, and he does. Based on the cryogenically frozen bodies of the people he knows, he discovers it's something owned by Dr. Nefarious. He is then moved into a room, where he's introduced to Necrola. She gets ready to execute him... but then a new character, Ratchet, jumps in and saves Espada at the last second. the two then battle Necrola/ Eventually, they defeat her. Ratchet explains his presence (He also wants to defeat Nefarious, but for a different reason), and the two fly over to the rest of the gang. (And then they do the rest of the things) #* What I have: Nothing technically. #*What I need: Basically everything. #??? (Snow themed area) #*Story: Nope/ #*What I have: Theme #*What I need: Everything else. #??? #*Placeholder theme. #??? (Mountain based area) #*Nothing here. Just the theme. #??? (Space themed area) #*Story: The gang enters space once again! They have to do the thing and get to Nefarious' starship. #*What I have: Theme, boss #*What I need: Mini-boss, name, music. #'SPOILERS' #*Can't say anything about this level, but I've gotten the entire level down. It's the only one I don't need any help with. All I can say is that at the end of the level, the gang fights Godcat. #'SPOILERS' #*Same here, actually. All I can say is before the gang gets to Galaximus' fortress, they battle Count Bleck. #Galaximus' Lair #*The one and only. The gang enters the belly of the beast (Not literally... hopefully not.), ready to save the world from Galaximus' wrath! They just need to get past her heavily guarded choke points... #*What I have: Theme, music, boss (Of course.), name #*What I might have: Mini-boss (Depending on whether or not CR21 wants Mr. Red battleable here or not. #*What I need: The music for Mr. Red, if he is battled. That's all. Seeya! Category:Blog posts